Eamon-Noah: Dimensional Fighters
...Is a crossover between Eamon 10 and Noah 10. PLOT. Noah is watching Dora the Explorer. (Noah): YAY! I love this show! Okay, I'm bored. I KNOW! I'll go to another random uni-. Nah that failed last time. In Eamon's universe... Eamon is watching Chuggington. (Eamon): YAY! Ooh the red train! Okay... I'm bored. RANDOM UNIVERSE TIME! (transform) CLOCKWORK! He teleports to the Noah 10 universe where we see Noah fighting a Giant Yellow To'kustar/Lucubra (To'Cubra) looking thing as Whipping Boy. (Noah): WHY DOES THIS SEEM FAMILIAR!? (Eamon): OH crap. Stranger. Noah whips the To'Cubra and it almost hits Eamon, but he transforms into Ghostfreak and phases through. (Eamon): DUDE! (Noah): Who are you calling "DUDE!" your obviously Albedo! (To'Cubra): YAY! Distraction time. *teleports*. (Noah): Look what you did! Oh your going down! (transform) Doomer! (Eamon): Right back atcha! (transform) Smallarge! Noah shot electricity at Eamon, but he shrink and dodged it. Eamon grew and tried to step on Noah, but he zapped him. (Eamon): OW! (transform) The Percolating Coffee Guy! Eamon shot coffee at Noah and he started drinking it. (Noah): Erm, coffee! GIMME MORE! (Eamon): SURE! He shot fire hot coffee. (Noah): AHH! MAH MOUTH! (Transform) Eatle! Noah ate the coffee and shot a blast at Eamon. (Eamon): OW. Eamon transforms into Chromastone and shoots a beam at Noah, he eats it and fires it back and Eamon absorbed and shot it at Noah and it hit him. Noah transforms into Karma. Eamon shoots another beam and Noah disintergrated it with a negative beam. (Eamon): That dude is AWESOME. (Noah): ... Noah shot a negative energy beam at Eamon, but he flies away from it. Noah shoots a barrage of blasts. Eamon finally got hit. (Noah): Give up. (Eamon): Why? It's just getting fun! Eamon transforms into Rath and grabs Noah with his legs and throws him. Noah transforms into Diamondhead and shot diamond shards at him. (Eamon): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, NOAH SEGURASON! NOBODY SHOOTS RATH! (Noah): Oh, but I'm just getting started (transform) Ultimate Diamondhead! Noah shot exploding diamonds at Eamon and he dodged and transformed... (Eamon): Upgrade! (Noah): NUUUU I WANTED TO USE HIM! (Transforms) Ultimate Upgrade! Noah shot an electric bomb at Eamon and knocks him down. (Eamon): What the? Upgrade evolves!? Noah shot a laser at Eamon, but he dodged and transformed... (Eamon): Cannonbolt! Your creepy powerful, man. Eamon rolled straight into Noah. (Noah): You are'nt that bad yourself. (transform) Ultimate Rath! Noah hit Eamon of him and Eamon evolved... (Eamon): Ultimate Cannonbolt! He and Noah realised something. (Noah and Eamon): Maybe, you aren't so bad. The the To'Cubra appeared. (To'Cubra): 'bout time. I'm Copy-Copy and your DEAD. (Noah): YOU SURE? Noah tackled Copy-Copy and punched him, but he got pushed off. Copy-Copy then shot a blast at Eamon, he dodged and rolled into Copy-Copy. (Eamon): HAHA! (gets whacked of) OW! (Noah): You worry to much. (transform) GIR! (Eamon): Oh, that is awesome. Noah shot a pig out of his head at Copy-Copy. (CC): Ow! Was that a pig!? (Noah): YUPPERZ. WEE! (CC): You'll pay... (Eamon): Or not! (transform) Swampfire! He shot a barrage of fireballs at CC. (CC): IT BURNS. (Noah): I have an idea! (transform) Jury Rigg! Noah grabbed a random device. (Noah): FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX He made it into a rocket launcher. (Noah): HAHAHAHAHA He shot it at CC. (CC): HOLY SHIP. Time to activate the master plan! He turned his hand into a Whipping Boy whip and whipped them, then he shot fireballs at them. (Eamon): OH MY GOSH (tansforms) HUMUNGOUSAUR! (evolves) ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR! Eamon shot several missiles at CC. CC whipped the missiles at Noah. (Noah): OH FUDGE. (transforms) Echo Echo! Noah screamed the missiles away. (Noah): What was all that about? (Eamon): *troll face* I'm having a bad day. (CC): Um... Hello? No answer. (CC): Oh well, time to destroy the Earth! Then he ran off singing "Destroying time! Destroying time!", while Noah and Eamon continued fighting. (Noah): GET BACK HERE! YER TURN. Category:Crossovers Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Eamon 10